Conversation
by Miso Muchi
Summary: Yaoi. Oneshot. Instead of fighting, Sasuke and Naruto have a conversation.


Story **Conversation**

Disclaimer-do not own Naruto

Oneshot-

* * *

The day was a warm summer one; with clear blue skies and fluffy white clouds. On top a green grass hill sat a teenager of sixteen, a frown marring the usually grinning face. Sapphire eyes that rivaled the ocean and sky were open and unguarded. What lay in those eyes was not happiness or joy, but acceptance, longing, and the wisdom that came from living in your own personal hell and were still trying to escape. On his skinny, yet muscular frame, sat not orange, but a pair of dark blue pants and a black long sleeve shirt, that suited him oddly enough. He stared blankly out at the horizon, almost as if waiting for something, yet not quite there.

A crunching sound came from behind the sapphire eyed teen, yet he didn't show any signs of noticing. If he turned his head, he would have seen a dark black haired teen, whose hair was straight to his chin comparing to his usual style. His red eyes faded to a black as he gazed at slight confusion at the golden haired, sapphire eyed teen in front him. He wore a silk, black, button up shirt and black khakis. A long black cloak covered his tall, muscular frame, and a belt hugged his hips with a place for a sword to be placed, but no weapons were visible on his person.

The black haired sixteen year old stepped forward until he was sitting beside the blonde; gazing out at the horizon in silence with the blond. After a moment, the dark haired teen spoke, "dobe."

With neck breaking speed, the blonde head snapped to face the dark haired, starring in silent confusion. Then, he smiled softly at the dark haired teen, confusing the older sixteen year old. And, to further confuse the teen, the blonde said fondly, "Sasuke."

The blonde moved his head back to look at the horizon, still smiling softly before continuing, "I'm not going to fight you today. Not with what today is, but do you mind if we talk?"

Sasuke blink surprised and just answered with a nod. "About what?"

"Hey, I'm surprised you didn't say that I was unworthy of an Uchiha's attention," chuckled the blonde lightly with amusement. He smiled at the dark haired teen affectionately. "You know, we always fight but never talk. Maybe now I can understand why you always fight to get away, while I always fight to get you back."

"I see you've begun to think things out instead of always living in the moment, Naruto," said Sasuke amused. Naruto chuckled lightly.

"I've always thought things out, Sasuke. I've not always done the right thing though. But sometimes I do. It's what has brought me the most regret and secrets in my life," said Naruto. He sighed slowly before smiling again. "Sasuke, why did you go to Orochimaru?"

"To get power to kill Itachi," said Sasuke automatically.

"Why do you want to kill Itachi," asked Naruto chuckling at the obvious answers.

"Because he killed my clan," said Sasuke, again automatically.

"But, if you killed Itachi, wouldn't you also be killing your clan?" asked Naruto. Sasuke starred at him surprised, and he opened his mouth to say something, but ended up closing his mouth. "Didn't you say that you would never be like your brother?"

"Yeah, I did," muttered Sasuke quietly, his thoughts wondering, but somehow still listening and processing the blonde's words.

"And in that sense, wouldn't you both be the same," murmured the blonde thoughtfully. "And on that point, after you did the killing the clan bit like your brother. Did you ever think what would happen after? Your whole life has been dedicated to killing Itachi. How will you live with no goal, nothing to be passionate about?"

"I'm going to revive my clan," spoke Sasuke hesitantly, unsure about what the blonde was going to bring to light now.

"But that is just as impassionate. Sure your clan would survive, but you would be a walking corpse. You wouldn't love the mother of your children. I'm not sure you could love the children since you seem to be doing this out of need not the want to bring life into the world. Would your mother want that? Would she want her child to pass over love and do things out of necessity?"

"N-no, she wouldn't have," whispered Sasuke. "She never did want to marry my father. She grew to love him, and she never wanted Itachi and me to marry without love."

"So, have you ever been attracted or in love with someone?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke smiled sadly. "Y-yeah."

Naruto smiled softly at nothing and looked away from the dark haired teen saying, "shouldn't those who have once or still hold your love be spared? Didn't Itachi hold your brotherly love once? Shouldn't you take the chance to love that person you are attracted to?"

Both were silent as they watched the noon sun slowly start to make its descent into darkness. Naruto got up slowly after an hour of the comfortable silence.

"Naruto?" spoke Sasuke suddenly, looking up at the figure of the blonde. "You are a genius you know. But I have to wonder why someone like you would try so hard for me?"

Naruto laughed lightly and bent down, looking the Uchiha in the eyes, before gently pressing his lips to the Uchiha's. "Because, Sasuke, I've never hated you. I've loved you for a long time."

Naruto left the surprised Uchiha sitting there, the pale man touching his own lips with his fingers lightly, and with confusion. Before the blonde made it out of hearing range, the ebony haired teen came out of his stupor long enough to say, "Happy Birthday, Naruto."

* * *

Sasuke stood over his brother with a sword to his neck, before letting his sharingan fade away, and his sword to be placed back into holder after wiping the blood away on the grass. "Goodbye, Itachi."

Itachi stood with a confused glint in his normally emotionless face. "That's it, otouto. What about killing me?"

"What about it, aniki?" asked Sasuke, stretching tiredly. He looked at his brother blankly. "I'm not going to kill you, aniki. Then I'd be just like you. I'm just going to walk away knowing that I could kill you. And I really hope I don't see you again."

"Why aren't you going to kill me," asked the elder Uchiha. Sasuke looked at the sky longingly.

"Because, you're my aniki and though I despise what you did, I still love you. And some part of me doesn't want to kill my aniki," murmured Sasuke. He looked Itachi straight in the eyes. "I'm going to go back to Konoha and take my punishment. If I don't die, I'm going to see if he still loves me. Maybe I'll go to him before I go to the Hokage."

"What's with the change of heart?" asked Itachi suddenly.

"Just a talk," answered Sasuke before leaving a confused and slightly impressed Itachi, smirking at the retreating figure of his otouto.

* * *

The ebony haired teen pinned the blonde against the wall, the younger of the two wincing slightly at the harsh content, before mewling as the older teen captured his lips in an aggressive and inexperienced kiss. The blonde ran his fingers through the dark hair, marveling at the softness of the hair, before settling one hand in the hair and the other on his neck.

Sasuke pulled away slowly, holding back a moan as Naruto skillfully sucked on his lower lip. Briefly, Sasuke wondered what else Naruto could do with his mouth. With reluctance, Sasuke pushed away from the blonde before placing his forehead on the younger's.

"I love you, so, so, much."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Little gushy happy ending oneshot, but the idea came to me and I had to write it.**

**I always did wonder why Sasuke wanted to kill his clan, too.**

**Naruto was supposed to sound smart and thoughtful. I can't really see him being idiotic on the day I placed him on; his birthday. I think Naruto knows that the day is supposed to be different from the others. So don't complain about it.**


End file.
